


Heavy With Child

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Disguised pregnancy, M/M, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale gets pregnant and is afraid of Crowley’s reaction. So he gets fatter to try to hide it. Crowley is very okay with all of this.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163
Collections: Anonymous





	Heavy With Child

Aziraphale knew instantly the moment he conceived.

He and Crowley had just finished making love after their dinner at the Ritz, and they lay rapturously in each others’ arms, together at last. And then he felt it — that spark — and knew instantly what it meant. He looked to Crowley to tell him the joyful news, and then fell silent. Crowley’s relaxed, peaceful face gave him pause. He imagined that face cringing in worry, or worse, horror. Simply put, he didn’t know how Crowley would react. So he kept it to himself.

As the next few weeks he continued to keep it to himself. He kept trying to prepare Crowley for the news, but every time he got close to the topic, his courage failed him. He was terrified of how Crowley would react.

Meanwhile, the spark inside himself grew stronger, and as weeks turned into months, its presence began to make a physical manifestation on Aziraphale’s person. Luckily, Aziraphale had always tended towards roundness, so it was not very obvious to anyone but himself. And Crowley did so love to spoil him with treats, so was it any wonder that he was growing even rounder? 

But soon it became impossible to ignore. Crowley would smile and fondle the increasing swell of his stomach, admiring it, and Aziraphale would freeze, torn with indecision. He realized that he would either need to tell Crowley soon, or come up with another explanation.

He chose the latter.

At dinner one night, he ordered an extra entree and three desserts. Crowley’s gaze bored into him as he forced forkful after forkful into his overfull stomach. Crowley enjoyed seeing his angel overindulge, and so Aziraphale would do just that and hope it disguised his swelling womb with plump fat.

After weeks of doing this, Aziraphale found that none of his old clothes fit him. Crowley noted the strain of his buttons, obsessed with the way they bit into his new excess flesh, and brought him a box full of little cakes for tea, eagerly watching when Aziraphale had to unbotton his waistcoat and trousers in order to finish them.

Aziraphale was relieved that his ruse was working, but as he grew and grew with the combination of food and baby, he knew he was running out of time. Still, despite his anxiety, he found himself enjoying the experience. He loved to eat and he loved the attention Crowley gave his burgeoning belly. He seemed more obsessed with it by the day, caressing it during sex, rubbing it as he fed an already very full Aziraphale a huge midnight snack, watching greedily as the size of it began to affect Aziraphale’s mobility. He insisted that Aziraphale not lift a finger, and this succeeded in the angel growing even bigger and lazier, his stomach barely able to keep up with the huge meals he forced into it every day.

Sometimes he would look at it in an almost longing way, kissing the great swollen apex of it tenderly, and Aziraphale would imagine he knew about their child and was happy about it.

As his time approached, Aziraphale decided only one thing could be done. He would go away for awhile, give birth, and find someone to care for the child for him. Crowley would never know, and he would never lose him.

So when only a few weeks remained, Aziraphale gathered some necessary items, wrote Crowley a vague note about needing some time alone, and took a train out to a cottage he had rented secretly in the South Downs. It was difficult going. He was as big as a house, so large he waddled, and for months Crowley had taken to waiting on him hand and foot, and now he was all alone. But he managed anyway, and squirreled himself away in the cottage to wait (and eat ... and eat and eat) to give birth.

Finally, one day, when he thought that if he got any bigger he might explode, he felt the beginnings of labor. It didn’t take very long for him to realize, though, that he was in over his head. He was in incredible pain and had no idea how to give birth. For hours he lay in bed, drenched in sweat and wracked with contractions, trying to push, and nothing seemed to happen.

He wished Crowley were with him. He regretted everything. He should have told him. And now it was too late!

”Crowley!” He cried out in anguish, and then there was a pop, and the demon was before him.

”Aziraphale!” He cried. “What’s going on? I’ve been looking for you, and then I heard you calling —“ he stopped, suddenly, taking in the sight before him: Aziraphale, enormously pregnant, struggling to give birth.

”Crowley, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, and then howled in pain, grasping his huge stomach with undulated with contractions. “Something’s... something’s wrong...”

”Angel,” Crowley whispered in astonishment. He removed his sunglasses. “Since when ...”

”Crowley, please!”

The demon seemed to snap out of it. He fell to his knees and placed his hands on the immense dome of Aziraphale’s belly. “Come on,” he whispered, and Aziraphale felt something inside him shift. The pressure grew intensely. He screamed and screamed and pushed, and suddenly he felt something give way. Moments later, Crowley shouted and there was the wails of a newborn. Crowley stood up and handed him a screaming, red faced, fat baby. Their child.

Some time later, when both Aziraphale and the baby were cleaned up, he told Crowley I’m hesitant and shamed words exactly what had happened.

”I acted like such a fool,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”

Crowley kissed him and their sleeping child. “I have a confession, too,” he said.

Aziraphale blinked. “What?”

”Well, I certainly enjoyed watching you fatten up,” he said, “but I also loved to imagine that belly of yours was full of my baby.”

”Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, pinkening. “I had no idea!”

Crowley laughed, and stroked Aziraphale’s still very round belly. 

”You know, Crowley,” Aziraphale ventured, “we could always do this again. The right way.”

Crowley’s eyes widened. “Really? Even though you suffered so much?”

”I think that was because I ran away from you,” Aziraphale said. “If you’re with me next time, I’m sure it will be all right. And I think I’d like it. Very much.”

“I would too, angel.”

They wound up buying the cottage. They had a second child, and Aziraphale grew even fatter. They decided two children wasn’t enough — they wanted more. A lot more. And so they went, Crowley making sure to keep his angel very well fed and constantly pregnant, and soon the cottage was overrun with children, food, and happiness.


End file.
